Angelic Smile
by 15animelover
Summary: (Ludwig x reader) This is a one shot for Ludwig. This is my second fanfic for hetalia. Please read it.


Angelic Smile

How many years? Months? Weeks? Days has it been since that happened? I won't forget that time when the two of us are laughing, smiling, hugging and especially being with each other always. I wish I was there to protect you and take your place, but I wasn't.

*Ludwig's POV*

I was lying in bed, awoken from a dream about (y/n). Tears fell down on my cheeks continually as I tried to wipe them off with my arm. "I-If o-only (y-y/n) w-was s-still h-here", I said. I still remember the day when we first met and the day she passed away.

*Flashback (Five years ago)*

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday morning in summer. I was running and looking around the park for Feliciano, who just ran away and hide from me, due to the fact of an extremely, tiring training. Feliciano ran towards the park after I ordered Kiku and him to run a hundred laps. I stopped and rest at the shade of the tree for a moment, to think about what place in the park I haven't search yet. After that I continued to search, when suddenly I was stopped in my tracks. Over the garden where pretty flowers are, I saw the prettiest girl I've ever seen sitting on a bench, reading. The girl is wearing a (f/c) dress, has (h/l), (h/c) hair and beautiful (e/c) eyes. A little young girl was running on the path she was in and accidently tripped. The little girl started crying and the girl who is sitting on the bench quickly went to the little girl's side and calmed her down. She gave an angelic smile to the little girl and hugged her. The little girl stopped crying and smiled at her. They talked for a little while and the little girl went home after that. I approached the girl and tapped her in the shoulder. She turned around and walked back a little. "Wow, you are really good at calming down the little girl?", I said. "Thanks, it's one of my specialities because I always babysit my little brother", she said. "Oh, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt by the way", I said. "I'm (y/n). (Y/n) (L/n)", she said giving me one of her angelic smiles. The two of us shake hands, while trying my best to hide my blush.

Three months later have passed, and I finally realized that I fell in love with (y/n). I called (y/n) to come and meet me at the park, where the two of us first met. I finally decided that today was the day where I will confess my love for (y/n). I took the love letter I wrote and the red roses I bought from the flower shop. After that, I started walking to my destination. I saw (y/n) waiting in front of the garden, while staring at the flowers. I walked towards her and stopped when I finally reached her. I cleared my throat for a moment and gave her the red roses that I was holding. I blushed at what I did, so I took a big long breath and told her what I really feel. "(Y/n), I have loved you since the first time we met. S-so I-I want you to b-be m-my g-g-girlfriend", I confessed as I blushed really hard, "It's ok if you don't feel the same way, but I want you to know that I really love you". A few seconds later, I realized that the red roses that I was holding was being held by (y/n) in her hands. After that, she hugged me tightly and said, "Ludwig I returned your feelings. I also loved you for a long time now", she said. The two of us embrace each other like the two of us are the last people on earth.

*Two years ago*

(Y/n) and I have been a couple for about 3 years now. The two of us always spend time together and went to trips together. The two of us have precious memories together that we made and I don't want her to let go. I want her to stay with me forever and make more special memories. So I've come to a conclusion that it's time for me to ask her hand for marriage. I went to a jewelry store and bought a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on top, with a small purple box. I asked Kiku and Feliciano for suggestions about where I should propose to her and they said that I should propose to her on the place where we first met. Two days have passed and I called (y/n) and ask her on a date. "(Y/n), are you free tonight?", I said. "Yes I am", she answered. "I j-just want to ask y-you if you want to go on a date with me this evening", I said as I blushed. I could feel (y/n) smiled through the phone and she said, "Alright, Luddy". I blushed again at the nickname she gave me and then added, "Ok, I'll go pick you up this evening and also where something nice". We both said are goodbyes and then hang up. 'I wish I won't mess up this evening', I thought.

Several hours later, I knock on (y/n)'s door and waited for her to come out. The door opened a few seconds later and (y/n) was wearing a (f/c) dress. I blushed at how she look and I thought that she was really beautiful and sexy wearing that dress. She waved a hand at my face and I went back to my senses. I complimented her on how she looks like making her blush. Then after that, (y/n) and I hold hands and we went on our way. The two of us walked beside each other towards a restaurant that I booked. Once we reached the restaurant, the two of us sat on the seats that was reserved for us and ordered foods that we want to eat. We ate the food that we ordered and went to the area where I was going to propose. We reached the park and we both sat down on the bench. The two of us talk about the memories that we made when the two of us started dating, but that was stopped when I suddenly said something really romantic. I stand up and kneeled in front of her and took out the small purple box in my pocket. I opened it and she blushed really hard and covered her mouth with both of her hands. "(Y/n), we've been together for the past two years and I am deeply in love with you and I will do anything just to make you mine. If you are willing to be by my side forever, I would like to ask your hand for marriage. (Y/n) (L/n), would you marry me?", I said a blush forming on my face. I saw tears' falling down on her face, not the sad ones except it's the tears of happiness. She held both my hands in hers and said, "Ludwig in this past two years I've been with you was the happiest moments in my life and I'm also deeply in love with you. I want to stay by your side always and I will gladly accept you as my husband to be. Ludwig Beilschmidt, I say yes to your proposal and the two of us will be together forever". I hugged her tightly in my arms and at the same time, fireworks explode in the starry night sky. I asked Feliciano and Kiku to do that for us if (y/n) say yes to my proposal, so it means that the two of them were also on the park hiding somewhere and saw everything that just happened. The two of us looked at the fireworks above and then I look in (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes, as (y/n) did the same thing at me. We smiled at each other and after that, we kissed each other. I hold (y/n) tightly in my arms as we kissed. This day is one of the happiest moments in my life.

A month has passed by since I proposed to my dear (y/n). She and I were still arranging invitations for the guest in our wedding this upcoming week, and it is February 14th. We picked this day because the two of us want it to be special. She already picked a beautiful white wedding dress with lots of designs and laces which matches her beauty. Feliciano, Kiku and other people were so happy for us. In three days, (y/n) will be having her bridal shower. (Y/n) and I were so happy that we are going to be married soon.

(Y/n)'s bridal shower was a big success. The people and the two of us partied the whole night long that day and we have made a new memory together. But, that soon change. I still remember what happened that day. It was horrifying, sad and hurtful. It's the day our wedding. It was evening in winter; snow fell slowly from the dark sky. I took (y/n) out for a date in that date to talk about our future together. The two of us were talking and eating on the same restaurant I took her when I was about to propose to her. Once that's done, we walked around outside, holding each other's hand. We walked until we reached the car. We went inside and drive off to our next destination. The two of us started talking inside the car. "Luddy, look fluffy snowflakes are falling off the sky again", she said. "Yeah right", I replied. She started to pout and poke me in the cheek. "(Y/n), would you please stop it. I'm driving here. I don't want us to get in an accident", I said as (y/n) stopped after that. I looked at her and smiled as I said, "(Y/n)… I love you". (Y/n) looked at me and her face became a bright red. "I-I love you too", she said as she kissed me at my cheek. The two of us hold hands again, but it was unclasped when something big and dangerous occurred in the road. I was looking in the road seriously when suddenly a ten-wheeled truck was seen in sight. The truck seemed to lose all of its control because of the slippery road. So, before we know it the truck hit our car and (y/n) and I was stumbled in many directions inside the car. And after that, the world became black.

I woke up in a hospital bed at a private hospital. I saw Feliciano, Kiku and my brother Gilbert looking at me with a worried expression. I looked around and was about to ask someone what happened when an old male doctor came inside the room. "You finally woke up; you've been in a concussion for a week now. You didn't break any more parts of your body except for your arm and also you got a huge scar in your back", the doctor said. I didn't really get what he meant at first, but I soon remembered that (y/n) and I have been in an accident. I finally realized what the doctor meant by that, but I didn't care about and started looking for (y/n). "Doc, where's (y/n)? Is she ok?", I asked. Everybody in the room fell silent and my brother and friends started to cry. The doctor look at Gilbert and Gilbert nodded his head and kneeled down beside me and took my hand in his. "Ludwig, I know that you don't like what I'm going to say but I think it's the best if you know. Ludwig… (y/n) died in that accident. She received severed damages in her body and was struck by a piece of sharp glass in the heart that comes from your car window", my brother said. "Your k-kidding right?", I asked, "This is a joke, (y/n) couldn't be dead". Silence fell over again in the room. I looked at them and hoped that it was just a joke but they shook their heads no and looked away. I tried to get up but failed. I started screaming (y/n)'s name, crying loudly at the same time. The doctor and the others tried to calm me down but I didn't stop. I just kept going and screamed (y/n)'s name on the top of my lungs. I didn't have a reason to stop because it hurts so much. I just lost someone so important to me and someone who I love very dearly.

*Present*

I cried again as I remembered all that happened between me and (y/n). I covered my face with my arm and wiped my tears with it. I sat up and looked at the picture that was in my nightstand. It was the picture where (y/n) and I went on a trip on the beach. I stared at it for ten minutes and put it back where it belong and went to go change clothes. I went outside, to my car and drive off somewhere.

An hour later, I arrived at my destination. I looked at (y/n)'s tombstone that's in front of me. I kneeled down and put a bouquet of red roses on it and said, "(Y/n), I remembered our past and I dreamed about you again. I wish they would go away but I got a feeling that if they go away I would start to forget you. I know that you are watching me in heaven everyday and always protecting me in every way", I said, "(Y/n), I still love you until now and I promise it will stay the same". I smiled and walked away. I turned around and looked at the tombstone again and said in a soft voice, "I love you (y/n) and you are the only woman for me". And then, cold wind hit my skin and I looked at the blue sky above before walking to my car. But little did I know, the cold wind that hit my skin was a sign that (y/n) just received my message. (Y/n) stood in front of Ludwig, invisibly. She was wearing a beautiful with dress, huge angel wings and a bright golden halo in her head. She gave me an angelic smile and whispered, "I always love you, Luddy. I always will". She then flapped her wings and flew at the sky above still having her angelic smile on her face.


End file.
